


Sadness, Encouragement, and Happiness.

by Hadrea



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Really just inspiration, Short Stories, talks of sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrea/pseuds/Hadrea
Summary: If I would read this and I didn’t write it. It would be good.Inspired by my life and the questions I ask( to myself or other people). Lessons to learn.If any of this relates to you I would love to hear you stories.I dont make any promises on posting. I do it when I feel like it. So whateverHave a lovely smile for today. See ya later





	1. For the Hated and Loved

There was once someone who smiled when they had to for the people they want to please. Please. Please hate me because I give homeless a nickel. Please love me because I am kind. Please hate me because I act childish. Please love me because I have hope. Please hate me because I don’t have good advice. Please love me because I learn. Please hate me because I make bad grades. Please love me because I do my best. Please hate me because I spill my drink at dinner. Please love my because I fix my mistakes. Please hate me because I do not speak. Please love me because I write all my feelings. Please hate me because I overthink. Please love me because I think before I talk. Please hate me because I move around in my own skin. Please love me because I’m graceful. Please hate me because I’m gay. Please love me because I’m myself. Please hate me because I’m a burden. Please love me because I need help. Please hate me because I don’t believe. Please love me because I stand up for myself. Please hate me because I don’t want a label. Please love me because I labeled myself as man instead of woman. Please hate me because I love women instead of men. Please love me because I want to love others. Please hate me because I hide. Please love me because I trick you into thinking I’m ok. Please hate me because I want therapy. Please love me because I need therapy. 

 

Please don’t hate me. 

And. 

Please don’t love me. 

 

For the alone, friendly, popular, broken inside, and/ or just alive. Because if you are just alive and feel dead inside   
you deserve to be loved.   
Not hated or broken. You may think it is not true but it is.   
I don’t even know you and I know:

You are beautiful   
You are outstanding   
You are the nicest person I have ever meet   
You are broken because when you came into this world we call Earth. You cried just like the rest of us. We all cry we all laugh. 

I know the difference between a real laugh and a fake one because I heard you crying when you were born. 

I love you. I will never hate you.   
You can try but I can walk down the streets of New York, London, or Moscow and know that every one is human. Every one has a broken heart. It doesn’t matter if you think your life is the best in the world. 

Stop! 

Look around we are all broken with you. 

Even me. 

But maybe we can all pick up a piece of someone heart and maybe one day our hearts will be mended. 

Then it’s your choice: 

 

Will you hate

 

Or

 

 

 

Will you love?


	2. These Six Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First talks about signs of depression then advice about what to do.  
> I will probably do a different one where I talk about both this subject separately in more detail. But I wanted to write today. And when I started writing I just keep writing.

People know my name but they also know I am troubled because I wear a jacket that covers my arms and jeans that cover my thighs. But I don’t harm my body because it’s bad. 

I harm my heart. Into believing that I’m not good enough. It’s like a pin board, so let’s take our time. I’m telling you the first signs of my depression. This is what I told myself. And sometimes what I still do. 

Number one: You got a C+ in you math class that was one point away from an B. Try harder. Do better. 

Number two: You bite your nails too much so when you try to put on nail polish to cover it up. Other people can see the red stain of blood on your fingers. If they even notice. Just bite them off completely. 

Number three: You are awake at 12:00. Stay up. Sneak to the kitchen and get something to eat. 

Number four: You walked into class late the whole rest of the day when ever you came into class. People stared you down. Your a joke. 

Number five: There’s a voice in your head telling you your horrible. Listen to it. 

Number six: You already wear a jacket you should slice through your arms. 

I heard Number six and noticed I had depression. It was not prescribed to me but I believe I have it because I don’t know how I feel about it. 

I am conflicted. I don’t know. Should I listen to my head and start hurting others so they will hurt me back or should I ignore it.

Here’s my advice. Do neither. 

Don’t ignore your problems or their people’s. Talk to them or someone else. Because every time you open you mouth you should smile. 

Listen to that voice inside you head, but don’t do what it says. Tell it NO. I’m beautiful, I’m talented, I’m smart. Then change that voice in you head to tell itself that. Because you can turn someone’s life around but telling them their beautiful, talented, or smart. But you have to do it every time you see them. Because saying it once only impacts there day. Say it every day. 

Their entire life is better. 

If you change a person’s life. You can change yours too. 

 

 

You are beautiful. 

 

 

You are talented. 

 

 

You are smart. 

 

 

And guess what?!?

 

 

 

 

Your still you.


	3. The light will come again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a stop sign on the road and I don’t know why. But I wanted to write this. Sorry it’s short but it has a good message.

I saw a stop sign on the side of the road. To me a stop sign yells at a driver to stop and look around. It was almost pitch black of night. It was all surrounded in darkness but the headlights shining a clear path along the old, narrow road. When the light from the technology designed to take us where we need to go stopped by the sign. It contoured into a colorful rainbow. So no longer I could see the white, pure letters yelling to stop. But I saw the color that made the mad red turn into a gorgeous pink, and the letters turn to many bright colors. When I left, the colors were washed away into darkness again. Until the next car could turn the stop sign, screaming at you like a child not wanting to wash themselves up, into a bright rainbow bathed in the light of happiness.


	4. An question with many potential answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about you but I hate the label of gender in society.

I had to write an answer on a test that I never want to answer. 

Gender:

[ ] Female   
[ ] Male

 

I can’t put female. Even though society and my physical appearance matches the answer female. I don’t feel female. 

I can’t put male. Because the teacher would question. I don’t look the part. Although all my life I have wanted to have short hair and not have those parts. I can’t put male. 

I can’t put both. Because I’m not fully both. I don’t want to put both. 

I can’t put nothing. Because I would get it wrong. And I’m not nothing. I can’t put nothing. 

 

I don’t know the answer to this problem. But I think they should grade the question not the answer. But that will not happen for a while, so for now put the answer in which society sees fit. So I will put Female. Because my world may not see my heart but my skin. 

Maybe in your place in society, you can put male if seen female or female if seen male or maybe even both. But where I am, I’m still inside walls with no potential for a mix of blue and pink.


	5. Dove and hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old one I didn’t post cuz it’s real short but it’s about a helping hand. I got inspired by these two birds that were fighting then just stop on the ground and sort of bowed their heads to one another and flew off in separate directions( sorry for long sentence I know it’s grammatically incorrect but whatever)
> 
>  
> 
> Also shout out to Retrodoggo, their comment made my day. So thanks man :)))

No matter what is going on in you head, heart, home, or somewhere you might go. The days might go on without you, but someone will always stay behind for you. No matter who it is. No matter what they look like. No matter if you hate them or love them. 

Don’t refuse their offered hand. Just gab it and look back towards their face with a smile. Because you never know when you will be holding out your hand to another as a dove to the broken winged hawk.


	6. Another one of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess???????
> 
>  
> 
> It’s a vinyl......... I’m sorry 😐 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading k enjoy :)

I’m a broken track. Just turning like everything in my life that as spiraled in the hurricane and right back down the drane. My song stopped long ago, the words gone and faded away. The childhood happiness gone away. The tick is of turns stopped slightly by everyone else. Society is the pin stuck in my spine. The tick is the words I took from the past molded into inspiration, but it is also another part of my soul etched away from saying them to others and not myself. Every scream of pain is silenced to a echo of a heartbeat by my own creation. The turning nobs in my head are down in their lowest state, so I can stop myself and let others do what I don’t deserve. I’m on display, a prototype of another helpful being, but I failed long ago becoming silent instead of still. I’m cracked open and have nothing to spill. It evaporated two years ago when they told me to be ok in the end, but I only ever wondered when the end was. 

The people walk by unnoticed by themself, but only to me can they find happiness. Only one has stopped to admire nonexistent beauty. The one I helped but. For the first time they looked back at the broken track on display. They took me out of my prison of shattered glass and glued me back together with something that still stings. They are cracked like me, but the difference is the factors of life we sewed together with glue and painted blood from our arms. The indifference is the truth of heartbreak. Fallen apart for years but fixed with a break. You were the first one who listened with power in words. First time I spoke my truthfully questioning mind to you. You answered with past, present, and future. You answered with love and hate, alike. You answered with everything I told others all day. You saved the savior. You have done the impossible to the impossible. You have done something amazing to something dull. You have told me what I need to hear not from my own mouth. You can tell the difference between broken and being broken.

Yet you are not here yet. I don’t know when or even if you will come. I will love you,but I don’t know who you are. 

You will put a smile behind my mask. I will still wear my mask but now a least someone will know what I look like underneath. A broken track to the world with a mask of a golden forest on the other side of lies. A happy place or just mine.


End file.
